The Nurse Who Tells Your Death - Mother's Feelings
Episode 12: The Nurse Who Announces Death - A Mother's Feelings is the twelfth episode of the Ghost Stories anime. Episode Ghost: The Death Nurse (Shinigami) Synopsis A strange nurse haunts Keiichiro, which triggers memories of the past. Not just for Satsuki and Keiichiro, who remember the death of their mother, but for Momoko as well, who happened to meet their mother just before she passed away. Is the cursed nurse here to take the siblings to join their mother? Cast *Satsuki - Hilary Haag *Hajime - Chris Patton *Leo - Greg Ayres *Momoko - Monica Rial *Amanojaku - Rob Mungle *Satsuki's Mom - Marcy Bannor *Reiichirou - Illich Guardiola *School Nurse - Alice Fulks *Hajime's Mother - Barbara Cummings Smith *Infirmita de la Mexicana - Brittney Karbowski Plot Opening: While in the nurse's office, Keiichirou sees a ghost. After school, Keiichirou tells his friends about the ghost he saw. Leo supposes that it was a the "Cursed Nurse", a ghost that takes people with her to the spirit world. However, Satsuki does not believe that a "Cursed Nurse" exists. The Miyanoshitas sit down to have dinner. Reiichirou reads about an upcoming parent-child lunch event, but Keiichirou does not want his father to go because the other kids may tease him for not having a mother. An agitated Keiichirou leaves the table. Reiichirou then shifts the topic over to Satsuki's cooking. He praises the dumplings she made, noting that they would surely make her mother proud. Following dinner, each of the Miyanoshitas thinks about Kayako. Keiichirou has a nightmare in which he was talking with his mother before three ghastly nurses separated her from him. The next day at school, Keiichirou looks up and sees the Cursed Nurse watching him. Kayako and Momoko arrive. Keiichirou claims that he just saw the Cursed Nurse, but when Keiichirou points towards where she was, she is already gone. Satsuki goes outside to hang up the laundry. By the time she comes back, however, Keiichirou is gone: in his place is a note saying he will go visit their mother. Satsuki flips through her mother's Ghost Diary to find an entry on the Cursed Nurse. Her mother's entry reports that to put it to spiritual sleep, one must say "the patient's illness has been cured" twice. However, she is not sure if it actually works. Keiichirou boards a train to the hospital with Amanojaku in his backpack. Momoko and Satsuki chase after him. On a bus, Momoko tells Satsuki about her experience at the hospital. She recalls how every time the Cursed Nurse entered a room, the patient in it exited dead. She also tells Satsuki about the time she met Kayako at the hospital. While at the hospital, Keiichirou finds Kayako's old hospital bed and reminisces about the time he spent in the hospital with Kayako. When he exits the room, however, he notices the cursed nurse is following him. Satsuki and Momoko arrive in the nick of time, but they are unable to stop the ghost. Amanojaku, noticing how stressed they are, tells the kids not to worry -- the cursed nurse only wants to deliver a message from their late mother. Momoko suddenly remembers that the ghost only approaches people on their deathbed to ask if they have any last words for their loved ones. When Reiichirou arrives, Satsuki hands him the letter. The four of them read Kayako's message together. In her letter, Kayako warned the kids about reawakened ghosts coming to seek revenge. She also addressed old memories from the Miyanoshita family photo album. Upon finishing the letter, the Miyanoshitas tearfully embrace. Gallery The Death Nurse, episode 12, timestamp 0-38.png|The Cursed Nurse visits Keiichirou in the school nurse's office Keiichirou, toddler, episode 12 timestamp 6-45.png|Keiichirou sticks out his little finger Keichirou, pajamas, episode 12, timestamp 7-29.png|Keiichirou wakes up crying 252.png|"Hi there!" - "Don't you just hate laundry day?" Mrs Hakime.png|Mrs. Aoyama Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-23h09m35s47.png|Kayako talks to Momoko Kayako.png|Kayako Death nurse 15171.jpg|The Cursed Nurse follows Keiichirou Cursed Nurse, episode 12, timestamp 18-03.png|The Cursed Nurse passes on her message Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h12m03s111.png|Kayako writes her letter Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h12m59s163.png|Images from the Miyanoshita family photo album Ghost Stories 1.JPG|Satsuki as a newborn Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h13m30s252.png|Satsuki's second birthday Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h12m35s210.png|Keiichirou enters Kindergarten Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h12m40s3.png|"Oh, and your father always thinks its so cute to cross his eyes in pictures. See, see! Look. He did it there." Category:Episodes Category:Gakkou no Kaidan Episodes